The present invention relates to portable vacuum apparatus and methods, and more specifically, to belt-mounted vacuums.
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
Portable vacuums that may be carried or worn by an operator have great utility in a variety of applications. For example, portable vacuums are often used in commercial settings for cleaning densely congested areas, such as office areas, hotels, theaters, and restaurants. They may also be used around the home for cleaning stairways, automobiles, or other living areas. A variety of portable vacuum styles are known, including xe2x80x9cback pack xe2x80x9d vacuums, shoulder-mounted vacuums, and belt-mounted vacuums.
FIG. 1 is an isometric view of a conventional belt-mounted vacuum 20. The belt-mounted vacuum 20 includes a housing 22 attached to a carrier belt 24. The housing 22 has a vacuum unit chamber 25 that typically includes a fan driven by an electric motor (not shown). The housing 22 also includes a bag chamber 26 that typically contains an inner bag (not shown) for receiving dust, dirt, and particulate matter. A vacuum hose 28 is coupled to an intake port 30 disposed in an openable cover 32 that leads to the bag chamber 26. An exhaust port 31 is disposed in the housing 22 and leads to the vacuum unit chamber 24.
In operation, the carrier belt 24 is fastened around the operator""s waist with the housing 22 positioned along the operator""s back. The housing 22 may have a bent or contoured shape to conform to the operator""s body. The electric motor drives the fan which in turn drives air through the exhaust port 31 and creates suction within the bag chamber 26 and the vacuum hose 28. A flow of air is thereby drawn through the vacuum hose 28 and through the intake port 30, drawing dust, dirt, and particulates from the surface being cleaned into the bag chamber 26. The particle-laden airflow may then pass through the inner bag which filter""s and collects the dust and particulates from the airstream for later disposal. The resulting clean airstream passes through the fan and exits through the exhaust port 31. Belt-mounted vacuums 20 of the type shown in FIG. 1 are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,065 issued to Svanberg et al.
Although desirable results may be achieved using conventional belt-mounted vacuums, some drawbacks exist. For example, the operator may attempt to compensate for the weight of the belt-mounted vacuum 20 on the operator""s back by leaning forward into a hunched position. This may be uncomfortable and may cause additional stress or fatigue for the operator, especially after extended periods of use.
Also, when it is time to empty or change the inner bag, the operator typically must remove the belt-mounted vacuum 20 in order to reach the openable cover 32 of the bag chamber 26 in order to reach the inner bag. Thus, the belt-mounted vacuum 20 typically must be removed (and re-donned) each time the inner bag must be accessed. Alternately, the operator may attempt to enlist the assistance of another person, or may even resort to awkwardly sliding the belt 24 around his or her waist so that the housing 22 is moved around from the back side of the operator to a reachable position. These alternate approaches may reduce the efficiency and productivity of the operator, and may decrease the operator""s satisfaction with the device.
Another disadvantage of conventional devices is that because the controls of the belt-mounted vacuum are typically located on or near the vacuum unit chamber 24, the operator may need to reach backwardly to the housing 20 in order to turn the vacuum on or off, or to adjust the power setting. This may be inconvenient and may further reduce the operator""s satisfaction with the device.
The present invention is directed to belt-mounted vacuum apparatus and methods. In one aspect, a belt-mounted vacuum apparatus includes a belt member adapted to engage about an operator""s waist, a dirt receptacle attached to the belt member and having an intake port, and a vacuum unit attached to the belt member and spaced apart from the dirt receptacle. The vacuum unit is operatively coupled with the dirt receptacle such that an airflow created by the vacuum unit propels particulates through the intake port and into the dirt receptacle. Because the vacuum unit is spaced apart from the dirt receptacle, the vacuum apparatus may advantageously provide improved balance and weight distribution, and may increase the operator""s satisfaction with the device. In alternate aspects, the vacuum unit may be spaced apart from the dirt receptacle by a small distance, or may be positioned on opposite sides of the operator, or any other desired spacing.
In another aspect, a belt-mounted vacuum apparatus includes a belt member having a stiffened portion. The stiffened portion may, for example, comprise an outer shell. Alternately, the belt member may also include a flexible, padded layer that engages with the operator""s waist. The stiffened portion may be disposed within the flexible layer. In another aspect, the belt member may include a plurality of stiffened portions.
In yet another aspect, a belt-mounted apparatus includes a belt member adapted to engage about the operator""s waist, a dirt receptacle attached to the belt member and located at an accessible location on the belt member. The apparatus further includes a vacuum unit attached to the belt member and operatively coupled with the dirt receptacle such that an airflow created by the vacuum unit propels particulates through the intake port and into the dirt receptacle. In alternate aspects, the dirt receptacle may be located proximate a front side of the operator""s waist, or along a left or right side of the operator""s waist, or at any other accessible location on the belt member. Because the dirt receptacle is located at an accessible location, the belt-mounted vacuum apparatus may improve the efficiency and operability of the device.